How He Came Back
by Jimmy Candlestick
Summary: For those of you who still want to know how Vert's doin'. An' how he's reunited. An' even if you have a version, have read one, or whatever, here's mine. Just for you. one-shot.


**This is more for my own sanity than anything else. Also, if you're wondering why on earth Vert is in Drifter even though it's set after all of the vids, this should answer the question. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vert sat back in the couch and stared at his father in silence. Finally, he said, "So, you all _weren't_ trying to hurt any of us? Just...keep us from winning?"

Major Wheeler nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much. In fact, there were a few times we kept the Drones from hurting you all."

Vert looked dubious. "But, I thought you just said that your orders were to stay out of our run-ins with the Drones."

Again, Major Wheeler nodded. "Yes, but it's also our duty as soldiers to protect not just the country as a whole, but the individuals who live in it."

A smile crept onto Vert's face. "I guess being your son helps things a lot too."

The older man chuckled softly. "Yeah. It helps a lot."

"Okay. So, now what?" Vert asked as his dad took a drink from his coffee.

Swallowing, Major Wheeler looked up. "I'm sorry?"

"What do we do now? Like, do I stay here now that I know who you are? Do you have some sort of device to wipe out my memory of ever being here? What?" Vert said, expanding.

The Major leaned back in his own chair to answer. "No. Normally, under these circumstances, we would swear you into secrecy and make you sign a 'silence contract' that would say you promised never to breath a word about this to anyone."

Vert squinted his eyes slightly, and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Major Wheeler shrugged. "Essentially. However, this is another part about our organization that makes us abnormal. We don't do that. This little black box," he said, picking up a small device from the coffee table in between them, "recorded our whole conversation. You just have to promise that you won't tell anyone you know who we are, and we take your word for it. With all of this recorded, you really don't have much of a choice _but_ to keep your promise."

"What do you mean?"

"This conversation is kept on a memory card, recorded on a computer, and printed out for hard copies. Several copies. We'll have this conversation in several places at once, and with that in mind, you'll know that we've got your promise."

"But, how would you know if I told anyone."

Major Wheeler smiled. "If I told you that, then I _would_ have to kill you. And I'd rather not."

Vert grinned. "Well I should hope not!" Sighing, he looked around the room. It was a small apartment in the 'Silencerz base.' There was a small kitchen, a small living room with books and a t.v., a door that led to a bedroom, and another door that led to a bathroom.

"Hey, Dad?" He asked suddenly. "Where is this place, anyway?"

His father looked at him seriously before answering. "I can't tell you that either."

Vert looked up. "So, how am I gonna get out if you can't tell me? Blindfold."

Major Wheeler shook his head as he stood up. "No. I'm sorry, son, but we need to drug you again."

Vert groaned at the prospect. They had drugged him immediately upon appearing in the base. His dad said that they scientist that were working in the area at the time did it mostly out of panic. Whatever the reason, the only thing that really stuck with him was that he hated the feeling._ Hated_ it.

Major Wheeler went over to the door, opened it up, and retrieved a small glass of water from a man standing outside of the room. Walking back to the table, he set it down in front of Vert and proceeded to give him instructions.

"This water is drugged, don't worry it's tasteless. What's going to happen is, you are going to be transported from this base, and sent near the other drivers. As soon as your escort has determined that if they set you in the middle of the road, or something of similar nature, and you'll be seen by your friends, then you'll be with your teammates again. You may still be unconscious when you get there, and that can be easily attributed to the EDR system throwing you out of no where. If you are awake, you'll just be wandering around. If they question you, you will never have come here, and you don't know how you and the robot could've been transported to different places. Is that clear?"

Vert nodded. He reached for the cup, but hesitated. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What about Dan, Banjee, and Alec? Did you guys get them?" He looked up hopefully.

Major Wheeler sighed. "No. We have an idea on where they might be. But, they aren't here. I'm sorry."

Vert nodded and took a drink. It wasn't long before he became drowsy, and he was quite glad that he had chosen the couch to sit on instead of the chair. He stretched out on the couch and was soon quite unaware of his surroundings.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

He slowly became aware of voice that he vaguely remembered. At first, the voices were muddled, but they soon cleared up and he could not only tell what they were saying, but he recognized them.

"He's waking up," Lani said.

From the other sounds, he realized that the others were coming over to see. He hated it when that happened. Attention, he surmised, was only good when you did something good, not falling ill or just waking up. Then, it's incredibly annoying.

He opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find the light dim. Above him, Kurt, Nolo, Lani, and most of the other drivers were looking down on him worriedly. Groaning, he tried to sit up, and was assisted by Kurt. Rubbing his head, he looked around and realized that he was in the sweeper the others had used to escape.

He smiled weakly. "Hey, guys."

They smiled back, and Kurt said, "Hey, Surf rat. What happened?"

The blond started to tell them about the Silencerz base, but managed to stop himself just in time. Instead, he said, "Um...I don't remember much."

* * *

**Ya know what I love? Reviews. An' all kinds, too! -Jimmy **


End file.
